La hora del té
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Ni tarde ni temprano. La puntualidad es un arte, es el alma de la cortesía y las buenas costumbres, algo que, pese a su exigencia, Frances era incapaz de aceptar.


Disclaimer:

 _Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso, Square Enix y Gekkan GFantasy (manga), Shinohara Toshiya, A-1 Pictures y Aniplex Funimation (anime)._

Advertencias:

 _Basado en la obra del manga._

Notas introductorias:

 _Esta escena la escribí originalmente para "El amante de Lady Middleford", pero al momento de la revisión antes de publicar, me di cuenta de que esto me llevaba a otros caminos que extenderían innecesariamente el argumento de ese fic, así que, con las debidas modificaciones, mejor lo dejo como una historia aparte._

* * *

 **La hora del té**

—¡Está loca! — se quejó Bard apagando el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato para guardar después la colilla y sacar uno nuevo —¡Dijo que venía a tomar el té de la tarde y recién es medio día!

Maylene suspiró, deshaciendo el doblado de la servilleta para intentar de nuevo. Por algún motivo no podía hacer que se viera como la del mayordomo, aunque no tenía más complicación que meterla en el anillo.

—Así a sido siempre, no sé porque insistes en quejarte— le dijo.

—Pero en serio, está loca, no pude ser humanamente posible que exista alguien tan absurdamente exigente como para que ni siquiera el tiempo le merezca respeto.

—¿Respeto? — preguntó el jardinero.

Finny, sentado al revés en una silla, recargaba el mentón en el respaldo, tan solo mirando a sus compañeros haciendo los arreglos para llevar el servicio al jardín, en donde esperaba el Conde en compañía de su tía, que hacía un cuarto de hora que se había llegado con todo y que su misiva anunciaba que estaría para la tarde.

El cocinero se giró hacia él, con el cigarrillo entre los labios y señalándole con el dedo índice.

—Es igual de descortés llegar tarde que llegar temprano.

Maylene volvió a suspirar.

—Y cuando el amo Ciel se case con lady Elizabeth, estará aquí más tiempo.

Los tres temblaron ante esa idea.

—¿Qué tanto murmuran?

La abrupta llegada de Sebastian los hizo saltar en su sitio, y la silla en la que estaba sentado Finny cayó estrepitosamente. La forma en la que el mayordomo había fruncido levemente el ceño, manteniéndose en silencio en lugar de reprenderlos, les dio a entender que él tampoco estaba de buen humor, y aunque podían adjudicarlo sin duda alguna a la visita de la Marquesa, prefirieron no repetir sus comentarios previos.

—Nada— se apresuró Maylene a excusarse.

Sebastian no insistió, los había escuchado perfectamente, pero preguntaba solo para saber si alguno tenía el valor de mantenerse en lo dicho. Tomó una charola de plata, retiró la tetera del fuego y empezó a hacer los preparativos para una bandeja de aperitivos que había pedido su amo. La mayoría serían dulces, para él y su prometida, pero decidió que llevaría también una selección de clásicos salados para la Marquesa que no era especialmente afecta al azúcar.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, cosa que el mayordomo agradeció, aunque preferiría que no estuvieran ahí. No obstante, terminar sin que le estorbaran era más de lo que podía pedir, así que, tan abruptamente como había llegado, salió de la cocina.

—Discúlpeme, por favor— se excusó con Tanaka. El anciano había aparecido de repente, y aunque distaba mucho de haber chocado con él, las reglas de la cortesía lo obligaban a disculparse igualmente. Él solo respondió con una sonrisa.

—Lady Frances desea una limonada— dijo adentrándose a la cocina.

Sebastian trató de no resoplar.

Ella había sido la que expresamente había pedido té.

Giró sobre sus talones para regresar a la cocina y preparar él mismo la limonada antes de que Tanaka hiciera aquella bebida capaz de causarle acidez a un demonio.

—Permítame— le dijo dejando su charola sobre la mesa de servicio.

—¿Se le ocurrió algo más a último minuto? — preguntó Bard con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—No es necesario— dijo el anciano tomando los limones de su cesta —, a mi Lady le gusta que lo haga yo.

Sebastian se detuvo en su afán de hacerse cargo, mirando la forma en la que Tanaka rodaba los limones sobre la mesa. Trató de recordar si Frances Middleford ya había probado aquel brebaje asesino cuando cayó en cuenta de que sí, ella lo bebía con toda naturalidad. Pensó en adelantarse con el té, pero ella lo retaría por no llevar su bebida, así que decidió esperar.

Bard se apartó para que el antiguo mayordomo pudiese tomar un cuchillo. Se movía con tranquilidad, casi exasperante en sus movimientos.

—Hey — dijo Bard —, la reina de la puntualidad se va a molestar por la tardanza.

Tanaka se giró hacia él, con esa sonrisa apacible que lo caracterizaba.

—No siempre fue así— dijo.

—¿Loca? — preguntó Bard olvidándose de cuidar las apariencias por temor a una reprimenda de Sebastian, lo que puso nerviosa a Maylene.

—La última vez que ella estuvo a tiempo para una reunión, llegó demasiado tarde.

El cocinero frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo se llega tarde estando a tiempo? — preguntó, sin embargo, Sebastian se adelantó a tomarlo por el hombro para que no se acercara indagando más en el asunto. Él si lo había entendido, y sin permitir que ninguno insistiera más en sus quejas por el sentido de la puntualidad de la Marquesa, esperó hasta que la limonada estuvo lista, la puso en la charola y se marchó a toda prisa.

Tanaka salió de la cocina, con su paso parsimonioso y meditabundo. Se frotó las manos aquejadas por el reumatismo al tiempo en que su mente recordaba aquella noche de diciembre, en la que Frances Middleford se anticipó solo diez minutos, encontrando todo envuelto en llamas.

Cerró los ojos luchando contra el dolor que le traían los recuerdos. Pero siempre había agradecido que ella no estuviera, porque, por muy fuerte que fuera su pequeña Franny, ella no habría podido salvarlos.

* * *

 _Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

 _Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo así, de la relación de Tanaka con Frances y de Frances misma, ya que he notado que a muchos no les agrada su forma de ser, pero pienso que también debió de sufrir la tragedia, después de todo, era su familia también (y si, ya sé que no se compara con el dolor de Ciel)_

 _Y como siempre digo_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
